Days of Despair: Book One Japan
by Dynasty56
Summary: High School of the Dead SYOC following the lives of five students, two teachers and five soldiers as they try to escape japan from the zombie outbreak no canon characters will appear.
1. Prologue and Oc Forms

**The Days of Despair Oc Form and Prologue**

_The Beginning_

It's been two months since the outbreak began. We have met and lost too many people to count some heroic, some devious, most ordinary people trying to survive this madness. After seeing so much death and horror I just can't help but think back to those days where it began.

Okay so this is my first story and it is an SYOC in the High School of the Dead universe. This will be the first of five stories all set in the same universe and in different countries. My co-writer and helper is Nicky Azure and she has already submitted an oc. I have also made two ocs one of a student and one for military. Also I will need two teachers, three students, and four soldiers.

_**Rules**_

**1: No Gary/Mary Stu/Sue characters and if you submit one I will have that character be a minor one and killed off fairly early.**

**2: Pm is all I want I will not read or take any Ocs from the reviews.**

**3: Is not a first come first serve thing I will decide if I want the Oc or not and if I don't take your character but I still like them I'll just ask that you change the name and resend me him/her and I will put the Oc in one of the three other stories for they shall have new characters for each one except the fifth one.**

**4: Make characters realistic no weird hair colors natural hair color, mismatch eyes and don't write a really angsty history be realistic.**

**5: No supernatural characters that are vampire, demon or any other if you want to then I refer to my co-writer Nicky Azure who is in the process of making an Oc story with Blue Exorcist.**

**6: I will update whenever I can I have life too. Please I like to take time in writing. If you PM me asking to update then I will have your character killed off early.**

**7: I am fairly knew at this please be gentle if I get your character wrong please Pm and tell nicely how to portray your character. If I can't do it then sorry after all its my first time.**

**8: You can send ideas and if I don't answer you within five days then Pm my co-writer Nicky Azure and she will tell me what I miss.**

**Thank You for Baring with me and I hope you enjoy the story**

**Oc Form for Students**

**Name: **

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Age: (14-19)**

**Year: (THE SETTING IS IN JAPAN)**

**Appearance: (Height, Weight, Hair, Eyes, Body type, Skin Tone)**

**Personality: (BE SPECIFIC and ORIGINAL and ONE PARAGRAPH NO LISTING TRAITS OR YOUR OC WILL BE KILLED OFF AS A MINOR)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**History: (Past)**

**Weapons: (It will change over time. If you want your character to have a gun then he/she will run around with no weapons till they proceed to a weapons shop the beginning is in school so be practical and think what you can find in school. As the story progress PM me when the story gets to an artillery shop if you want your OC's weapon to change)**

**Secrets: (If make one then I would reveled later)**

**Other:**

**This is an example of a good Oc also this Nicky Azure's Oc so NO COPY PLEASE BE ORIGINAL.**

**Name: **Rika Tatsuki

**Nickname: **none

**Age: **15

**Year: **First Year** (THE SETTING IS IN JAPAN)**

**Appearance: **She is 5'4 with 125lbs, has long to her tail bone soft ash brown hair in a unique style which is her hair looks loose to her shoulder but past her elbow it's a braid the rest of the way down, charcoal grey eyes, slight curves but is athletically fit, with an olive skin tone.

**Personality: **She is very athletic she is in the kendo team and she is very confident of her skills. She can be very prideful because she thinks that no one can beat her even though she is a first year. She can be straightforward and blunt with people to the point that others wouldn't like what she says. She tends to be a loner because no one can really relate to her because she sounds very arrogant even though she technically is not

**Likes: **sweets, kendo, her cat Artemis, reading books, helping her grandmother

**Dislikes: **stalkers, misunderstandings, idiots

**History: **She was raised by her grandmother. She taught her how to protect herself with kendo. She was bullied as a child for not having parents. So as she got older she became a little reserved and relied on her skills to protect herself.** (Past)**

**Weapons: **She starts with kendo practice swords

**(It will change over time. If you want your character to have a gun then he/she will run around with no weapons till they proceed to a weapons shop the beginning is in school so be practical and think what you can find in school. As the story progress PM me when the story gets to an artillery shop if you want your OC's weapon to change)**

**Secrets: **Her secrets will not be reveled till the story starts.

**Other: **nothing else

**Oc Form for Military**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Age: (20-35)**

**Rank: **

**Call Sign:**

**Appearance: (Height, Weight, Hair, Eyes, Body type, Skin Tone)**

**Personality: (BE SPECIFIC and ORIGINAL and ONE PARAGRAPH NO LISTING TRAITS OR YOUR OC WILL BE KILLED OFF AS A MINOR)**

**Weapons: (It will change over time. If you want your character to have a gun then he/she will run around with no weapons till they proceed to a weapons shop the beginning is in school so be practical and think what you can find in school. As the story progress PM me when the story gets to an artillery shop if you want your OC's weapon to change)**

**Other:**

**Oc Form for Teachers**

**Name: **

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Age: (20-30)**

**Area of Teaching:**

**Appearance: (Height, Weight, Hair, Eyes, Body type, Skin Tone)**

**Personality: (BE SPECIFIC and ORIGINAL and ONE PARAGRAPH NO LISTING TRAITS OR YOUR OC WILL BE KILLED OFF AS A MINOR)**

**Weapons: (It will change over time. If you want your character to have a gun then he/she will run around with no weapons till they proceed to a weapons shop the beginning is in school so be practical and think what you can find in school. As the story progress PM me when the story gets to an artillery shop if you want your OC's weapon to change)**

**Secrets: (If make one then I would reveled later)**

**Other:**


	2. Update on Open Slots

Hey Dynasty here with an update on the open slots. So far all the Ocs I have been getting were very good but mostly males. I don't mind but really I NEED FEMALES TOO! The slots will be open till August 10. Also there is a poll on my profile to vote what country should be the next setting for Book Two.

**Updated on story "Day of Despair" Accepted Character and Open Slots:**

**Students:**

1. **Takuya Maeda** (_Me_)

2. **Genji Suzuki** (_Junior the Otaku_)

3. **Rika Tatsuki** (_Nicky Azure_)

4. Female Student Open

5. Female Student Open

Teachers:

1. Male Teacher Open

2. Female Teacher Open

**Military Soldiers:**

1**. Master Gunnery Sergeant, James Masters** (_Kilo.6_)

2. **Corporal, Mason Dixons** (_Me_)

3. Male Soldier Open

4. Male Soldier Open

5. Female Soldier Open


End file.
